The Next Generation
by bloodysandbaby
Summary: ok this is kareoke love's semi sequel you dont have to read kareoke love to understand this but if you want to its under the name protectorangeloftheworld you might want to read it cause i may put some flashbacks in this one


Sand: ok here is the first chapter to the semi-sequel of karaoke love (which if you haven't read you need to) it starts when the gang is twenty-five and their children are six. Sasuke is on a mission that takes him a couple of years to finish no one know what it is (except me of course) he doesn't know he has a daughter and a son. They are twins (obviously) and are both six (again obviously).

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

"Mommy mommy wake up satsuki-kun and I are hungry." Sakura woke up to her six year-olds shouts she walked out of her bedroom and downstairs to find both of her six year- olds sitting at the dining room table waiting for breakfast.

"So what are you two planning to do today while mommy's at work?" she asked them.

"Well since mitsukai-chan keeps begging me to take her to the park that's where we're gonna go." Her son Satsuki informed her, he always tried to act mature because his sister acted immature, though he did act like a kid when no adults were around.

"Ok but remember mommy gets of work at noon, that's lunch time ok. Stay at the park until then and when you get home mommy will have a surprise for you." She said.

"Awwww mommy can we stay longer than that." Mitsukai whined.

Sakura laughed, "If you're not hungry by then, then you can stay until either you are hungry or I come and get you." They both nodded and quickly walked toward the door. They walked down the street towards the park while sakura headed towards the hospital for her shift.

"Satsuki-kun look, there's Haroki-chan, aw man her brother is here too." Mitsukai said as she saw her best friend, Haroki Uzumaki and her brother Ryo Uzumaki. Mitsukai ran to her best friend and they started building a sand castle in the sand box their brothers threw rocks at the birds in the tree behind the sandbox, to work on their aim. Then when the two boys turned around to collect more rocks the heard their sisters start crying.

"What happened mitsukai-chan?" Satsuki asked her.

"Hiruto smashed our sand castle." She whined pointing at the guilty looking boy.

"I didn't see them honest I didn't mean to." He said quickly, the other two boys nodded and turned to their sisters. When mitsukai saw her brother would do nothing she punched in the stomach, to which he just rolled his eyes.

"Ryo you do something." She snapped while Haroki nodded in agreement. He shook his head. So mitsukai punched him to. What she didn't expect was for him to punch her back. She stared up at him in shock and hurt from her new position on the ground.

"Don't hit me because I'll hit you back, **_princess_**." He snapped. She got up and stormed off heading home it was almost time for her mommy to be home anyway.

Suddenly she ran into what felt like a brick wall. She looked up to see a raven-haired man standing there. He squatted down next to her.

"Hey there little one. Are you ok." He asked softly. She nodded her head and sniffled.

"Can I ask you a question." Again she nodded.

"You see I'm looking for a friend of mine but I don't know where she lives, her name is sakura, sakura Uchiha do you know her or where she lives?" he asked.

"Of course I know her, she's my mommy. I can take you to her, she should be off work by now." Mitsukai said as she stared up at the man. He nodded his head and she took his hand and led him down the street (Sand: AAWWWWW). Her pink hair was in two braids and you blue/black bangs framed her face. Her bi-colored eyes shone in happiness at the thought of helping mommy's friend.

"here we are mommy should be inside do you want me to get her?' she asked looking up at him. He nodded, he was suddenly nervous.

"MOMMY MOMMY SOMEONE IS HERE TO SEE YOOOOOOUUUUU!" she screamed as she ran to the front door and flung it open. Sakura came out and followed her daughter out to the front yard laughing.

"sakura." Her snapped up and looked at the man standing in front of her, she hadn't seen him in about six years.

"Sasuke." She whispered staring at him in disbelief. He nodded his head and leaped into his arms laughing and crying at the same time.

"Mommy what is it, who is he?" mitsukai asked.

"Mitsukai this is you daddy." She answered kneeling in front her. She picked her up and turned back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke meet mitsukai Tanpopo Uchiha, you're …. Our daughter." She handed him mitsukai and he stared at the girl in amazement until she rolled her eyes.

"hi daddy, I'm mitsukai Tanpopo Uchiha and I'm six years old and I want to be a ninja and I have a brother named satsuki li Uchiha who is older than me by 5 minutes and my best friend is Haroki Uzumaki and satsuki's best friend is haroki's twin brother ryo Uzumaki. My favorite color is black and white and I like tigers preferably white tigers and I don't like people who think girls are useless." She told him looked at her in surprise.

"Well I figured since you were just gonna stare all day I would introduce myself." She said with a giggle.

"Hey who are you and what do you want with my little sister." Satsuki's angry voice came from behind Sasuke.

"Satsuki Li Uchiha apologizes to your dad right now." Sakura snapped.

"I'm sorry ….. Wait what." He asked confused. Mitsukai giggled.

"He's our daddy silly." She said with a grin.

"Ah" was all her brother could manage.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sand: well that's all for now please read and review.

Gaara: Hn

Sand: 0smile sweetly0 shut up


End file.
